


Not Strong Enough (To Stay Away)

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Phasma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Phasma, Barebacking, Brief noncon, Implied Phux, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mentions of Phasma/Mitaka, Not Between Kylo and Hux, OMC - Freeform, Omega Armitage Hux, Phasma is a good friend, alpha kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: This was bad, very bad indeed. How could he be going into his heat a full three weeks early? He had missed the last two days of his suppressants but surely that couldn't be the cause of this. The doctor he had seen had even said he would be fine a few more days while they got in the shipment of new Omega Heat Suppressants.He could already see his bridge crew turning to look at him, fellow Omegas in surprise, Betas in concern and several bold Alphas with open lust as they caught his scent, still faint, but enough to cause trouble if he didn't get out of there quickly.





	Not Strong Enough (To Stay Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts), [RawringRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/gifts).



> Huxie and Ryu I hope you both like this since it's all your faults. My very first real A/B/O fic...be kind.
> 
> And a big thank you to Ellstra.tumblr.com for doing the beta work on this! 
> 
> Notes for the noncon tag can be found at and of work. If you are concerned about the scene please consult the end notes before reading for further detail of the scene.

It was too soon.

That was Hux’s first thought as he felt the familiar heat start low in his gut. He had been a bit lethargic upon waking this morning, thinking it to be nothing but a side effect to the stress he had been under recently. Otherwise he had felt completely normal up until ten minutes ago. This was bad, very bad indeed. How could he be going into his heat a full three weeks early? He had missed the last two days of his suppressants but surely that couldn't be the cause of this. The doctor he had seen had even said he would be fine a few more days while they got in the shipment of new Omega Heat Suppressants. He still hadn't figured out how he ran out in the first place.

Hux shuddered as he felt the first trickle of slick make itself known, the sudden dampness hot and sticky in the confines of his uniform pants. He had to get out of there now, he couldn't risk this getting any worse while he was anywhere outside of his private quarters. He could already see his bridge crew turning to look at him, fellow Omegas in surprise, Betas in concern and several bold Alphas with open lust as they caught his scent, still faint, but enough to cause trouble if he didn't get out of there quickly.

“Mitaka, you have the bridge until further notice. Any problems that arise work out with Unamo or Lord Ren. I am not to be disturbed unless a life or death situation arises.” Hux ordered, passing temporary command to his Lieutenant; at least he knew he could trust the timid Beta not to destroy his ship in the three to four days it would take to ride this out. The moment he got the salute from Mitaka, Hux was out the door and heading through the winding corridors of the Finalizer. His pace was as fast as he could make it without losing all of his remaining dignity and running for the safety of his rooms.

So focused was he on his destination, he missed the sound of footsteps falling quickly behind him. He started as he felt himself grabbed roughly and shoved into the nearby durasteel wall. The corridors were empty of anyone but Hux and whoever had jumped him. The feel of a hard body pressed along his back and ass and the smell of an Alpha in lust caused the flames in his body to burn brighter. The slickness between his legs stained his formerly pristine uniform to a point that even the best laundry droid would be helpless to get it clean.

Despite his body's unwanted reaction to the Alpha, Hux fought the hold. Scratching at the arms holding him pinned and throwing his head back to try and get his attacker off of him. Like hell he would just spread his legs for any Alpha that wanted him to. The only one he was interested in, the only one worthy of him, didn't seem to return said interest, and this one behind Hux lacked the dark and almost overwhelmingly sharp scent that he had come to savor. 

“Pretty little Omega is a fighter, don't be like that now. You know you want what I got here, a nice thick knot to stuff you full with,” came the familiar voice of one of his officers… Lieutenant Chambers if he was correct.

“If you don't release me this instant I will personally remove that pathetic excuse of a dick you have pressed against me and put it out the airlock,” Hux gasped out, he had meant for that to come out much more threatening, but his body decided to betray him at the thought of being filled by an Alpha's knot. Heat burning through him in a wave so intense his knees almost buckled.

“Look at you, already so desperate for it. Bet I could take you right here in the hallway for everyone to see and you would just beg for more wouldn't you?” Chambers laughed as he ground his cock against Hux’s ass even harder.

“I said let me go!” Hux cried, renewing his struggles. He needed to get away, he could feel his body begging to give in, to submit to the Alpha. But his mind and heart were still screaming how wrong it was. This wasn't what or who he wanted.

A sudden cry of surprise and the disappearance of weight from his body caused Hux to turn around quickly to see what was happening. His head spinning with the heavy familiar scent he would know anywhere. His body ached with want as he took in the sight of Kylo Ren, unmasked, brown, almost black eyes furious as they glared at the man he held in his Force grip, slowly squeezing as the Lieutenant gasped for air. His scar, a vivid slash bisecting his face, made his appearance more feral than ever.

Hux couldn't look away from him; Kylo Ren, the only Alpha he had ever met worth Hux’s time. The only one he would even consider consenting to mate with, and he had just seen the shameless display of weakness on Hux’s part when he had been unable to fight the other off.

“General Hux, as you are the one he assaulted, I think it's only fair that you choose his punishment. What do you wish to do with him?” Kylo growled.

Hux whimpered slightly at the sound of that voice. It felt warm and rough, almost like a caress against his senses. His cock hardening as he imagined it hoarse with pleasure as its owner fucked into him hard and fast. 

“Hux?” 

“Put him in holding, I want to punish him myself,” Hux panted as he snapped out of his fantasies, his face flushed and sweat beading along his hairline. His legs unsteady as he stepped forward towards Kylo’s enticing scent.

“As you wish,” Kylo said knocking Chambers out quickly and dropping him to the floor. He could call for someone to collect him later.

“Kylo… I…” Hux signed as he continued stepping forward until he was only a few inches away from the black clad body. So close he could feel the other's body heat and felt like he was drowning in the Alpha’s delicious scent.

“You need to get to your quarters Hux. It's not safe for you out here in this condition,” Kylo said, voice tight and fists clenched at his side.

“Safe with you, you wouldn't let Chambers have me,” Hux purred as he leaned in at last. Burying his nose against Kylo’s neck, rubbing his cheek along stiff black fabric, trying to get the Alpha’s scent to transfer to his own skin. He smelled so good.

“Hux don’t…”

“Alpha,” Hux moaned as he pressed himself tight to Kylo. He could feel warm muscle through layers of black fabric. The thought of it pressed to his naked skin almost made him purr. 

“Hux you're not safe with me either,” Kylo whispered, voice going rough and unsteady, gloved hands coming up to grip tight to thin shoulders. 

“Nowhere safer than with you, Alpha please,” Hux gasped out, his body finally giving into the pull of his heat. A shudder wracking his slender body as he reached up and tangled his fingers in thick black hair, pulling himself up the inch or so that separated them. Hux took Kylo’s lips in a deep kiss, tongue slipping inside the other's mouth to taste with a filthy moan of lust. 

When Kylo seemed to give in, kissing Hux back with a low growl and taking control of the kiss, Hux could feel himself melt. He felt the cold durasteel wall against his back as Kylo pressed him gently into it, felt strong muscular arms wrap tight around him and hold him close. Felt the thick hard thigh that slotted between his spread legs and ground up against his cock. A sob escaped parted lips as he thrust himself against Kylo, a curl of heat pooled low in his gut as pleasure shot through him. His slick practically soaked his pants at this point as his body begged for this Alpha. 

“Fuck Hux… you smell divine. You are so very wrong about being safe with me, I would devour you,” Kylo panted as he pulled away from the other, his eyes blown wide with lust. “I would make you mine and never let you go.”

“Yes please… Kylo… Alpha,” Hux cried as he thrust his hips harder. It wasn't enough though, he needed more. Need to be stretched and filled with Kylo’s hard cock, to be fucked and knotted. To be taken as his body was demanding him to be before he would find a release from this burning hold.

Without another word Kylo stepped back enough to lean down and scoop Hux up in a bridal carry and set off down the still empty hall. He ran into only a handful of stormtroopers and officers along the way, all of which hastily moved out of Kylo’s way. Hux in heat or not, none of them were brave enough to take on Kylo Ren.

Reaching Hux’s quarters, Kylo didn't even wait for Hux to put in his security info and simply used the Force to bypass it and strode inside. Setting the General on his feet, Kylo held him close for a few moments longer before releasing him and heading towards the door. “Stay here, I will send Phasma shortly,” in a ragged voice, and then he was gone.

Hux stood there in stunned, mortified silence, his body still burning for the Alpha that had just rejected him. Collapsing to the floor, he made a pained whimper and curled in on himself. If Kylo didn't want him even during his heat then he must truly hate him so. He felt feverish and sticky and his body demanding; otherwise all he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep away the embarrassment of throwing himself at the Knight.

But the smell and feel of Kylo had been to much for him to ignore and he had let go of his control. His body begged for more of the Alpha's touch even as he mourned the rejection, knowing he would never feel it again. 

Sliding his hand down, he palmed at his still hard cock. Fine, if he couldn't have Kylo, at least he could have his memories of those few short moments to help him through this horrid experience. Afterwards he would apologize for his lewd behavior and assure Kylo it would never happen again. He would also be damn sure he never ran out of suppressants in the future either, he thought as he grit his teeth and shuddered at his own touch. 

***********

Kylo gasped for air, trying to ignore the scent of Hux’s heat that still lingered in the air, in his clothing, as he leaned against the wall outside of Hux’s room. He knew his fair skin was flushed a bright red from arousal, cock rigid under his pants, eager to be surrounded by Hux. Too close, this was entirely too close for comfort, he had almost let himself do something unforgivable. Been so very close to giving in and fucking Hux, claiming the Omega as his as he had wanted to for so very long. But he couldn't, not like this with Hux unaware of what he was asking for, his base needs taking over and making the choice for him.

Plus he had already been attacked once, Kylo was going to make Chambers pay for that still, and the last thing he wanted was for Hux to hate him afterwards. There was enough animosity between them for Kylo to know Hux would never actually be interested in him like this, and if Kylo took advantage of Hux’s weakness… no, best not to think on that. He would never do that to anyone, much less to the man he cared for so much.

No, he would do what he could to help and that was stay out of that room and away from Hux… and get Phasma in here to make sure it stayed that way.

*******************

“Lord Ren please tell me you have developed a sense of humor and are playing a joke on me,” Phasma said as she tried to process what Kylo had just told her. She was in the middle of training the new troops and didn't have time for this nonsense.

“I truly wish I was, Captain. Now I suggest you hurry,” Kylo said through the comm, his voice strained and a bit breathless lending truth to his story.

“Fine I will be there shortly,” Phasma said and disconnected. Leave it to those two idiots to find themselves in this kind of situation. If they would just pull their heads out of their asses, they would be much happier and then she wouldn't be getting dragged into this mess. Although… maybe she could use this to her advantage and make them realize what they were both too blind to see. Oh yes, that sounded like a splendid idea, she just had to figure out the best way to go about it. 

She would need to give it some thought, she decided, as she dismissed the troopers until further notice and headed to clean up. She may even be able to have a little fun at Kylo’s expense which was always a plus. With a tiny smile on her face and a pick up in her pace she hurried to get ready. She couldn't keep the General and the Knight waiting after all.

************************

When Phasma finally managed to reach Hux’s private quarters, she was stopped short by two things. The first being the invisible barrier suddenly blocking her way, the second the sight of bodies strewn over the floor in varying states of consciousness. The culprit responsible for both problems sat on the floor, back against the wall, one leg crossed in front of him. His other leg propped up, right arm resting on the knee, left arm at his side, hand curled into a fist. His eyes were locked on the door in front of him with an intensity that sent chills down Phasma’s spine.

“What happened here, Lord Ren?” Phasma asked trying to draw his attention towards her. Though she regretted that when he let out a snarl and turned almost feral eyes on her.

“These worthless, weak Alphas thought they could have Hux, I convinced them otherwise. Did you do as I ordered?” Kylo asked.

Phasma couldn’t contain her surprise and was thankful for her helmet which kept her face concealed. The man looking up at her looked to be in agony, an absolute wreck as he forced himself to stay seated. She could see the fight he was having with himself, to go in and go to Hux, or to continue resisting and protect the General from everyone, himself included. She was almost, almost, sorry about what she was going to do to these two idiots, but something needed to be done about the mess these two had become.

“I did. Chambers is in a holding cell and will remain there until you or General Hux decide what you wish to do with him in regards to a punishment. His charges are known only to myself for the time being, but I will have to come up with something soon for the records,” Phasma replied, it was one of the few orders he had given her that she had been all too happy to follow earlier. 

“Now are you going to let me in there or not?” Phasma asked. 

“I...yes…” Kylo finally said, his shoulders slumping forward and the heavy weight pushing against her let up, allowing her to come closer to the seated Knight. 

“Are you really guarding General Hux?” Phasma asked as she stepped up to the door, waiting for his answer before going in.

“For as long as I can.” Kylo rasps, eyes turning back to the door longingly.

“You know that it’s going to be at least three days correct?”

“So then I will be here for three days. Now go.” Kylo growled.

“Going,” Phasma said, using her override to open the door and pretending she didn’t hear the desperate noises coming from the two men. Kylo let out a broken moan, Hux cried loudly as they caught the scent of each other thanks to the opened door. Stepping in quickly she closed and locked the door, and tossing the bag she had slung over her shoulder to the floor, Phasma braced herself for what she had to do. Kylo and Hux were going to owe her so much for this.

***********************

Kylo felt sore and stiff from his vigil but he couldn't bring himself to move. It had been almost four hours since Phasma had entered the room, and while Kylo knew that this had been his idea, he burned with jealousy. Several more officers had made their way down the hallway and he worked some of his frustrations out on them before he had erected the Force barrier once more. The plus side was it kept all others from coming near or even catching the slightest whiff of Hux in his heat, the downside to it was it kept Kylo trapped within and surrounded by the very smell he sought to keep from others. He supposed he could narrow the field down a bit, but he knew he was being selfish and wanted what little of Hux he could have. Even if it was only that mouthwatering scent that was making him lightheaded.

He meant what he had said, he would remain here and protect his beautiful Omega until it was safe to leave him. If he was driven a little more insane with each hour that passed then so be it, that was his choice to make. Shifting to a more comfortable position, Kylo settled back down and resumed his silent vigilance and waited for something to happen.

********************

Phasma was exhausted when she finally left Hux’s room, shaking her head when she came face to face with Kylo Ren standing right outside the door and blocking her way. Lips pulled back in a snarl and eyes furious.

“What did you do?” 

“I did exactly what you asked me to do, I calmed him down to the best of my abilities and General Hux is currently sleeping and should be for at least a few hours. Now if you don’t mind I need a shower, some food and some sleep if you expect me to come back and do this all over again in another few hours,” Phasma snapped as she ran out of patience.

The two Alphas stared each other down, neither willing to give an inch. Finally Kylo stepped back enough to let Phasma get by. “Go. I will be here when you return,” Kylo growled, hands shaking with the urge to wrap around Phasma’s throat. He could smell Hux all over her and it made the jealousy inside flare up and almost blind him in rage. But no, Hux would kill him if he did that and Kylo had asked for her help after all. He couldn't be angry at her for following his orders despite how much he wished otherwise.

“You need rest.”

“I will be fine,” Kylo snapped as he returned to his place on the floor, eyes again on the door. 

Phasma muttered a less than polite name at the stubborn idiot before heading off down the hall. She needed a shower and some sleep before she could handle any more of this.

Kylo ignored her as she left, all his attention focused once more on the bright presence he felt in the Force on the other side of that dull grey door. He knew he would need to take a break eventually before he did something stupid, but for now he would remain Hux’s ever attentive guard. Nothing would get past him to claim Hux, not even himself, Kylo thought as he clenched his fists tightly once more. 

 

*************

Over the course of the next three days Kylo felt as if everything passed him by in a haze of lust and fury. Only moving when he absolutely had no other option, such as once to meet with Snoke and two, or was it three, times to grab food that tasted like ash in his mouth and clean up in the fresher in record time. Then it was back to his spot across from the sealed door that led to Hux’s private quarters. Keeping the Force barrier erected as often as he could and when he needed a break from the strain and dropped it, he pulled out his lightsaber that intimidated all but the most persistent of over eager Alphas. Those he took great delight in introducing to the floor or wall with his bare hands.

He could feel himself edging closer to a kind of madness each time Phasma entered or left Hux’s quarters. Which was only once a day, granted, however that once a day brought with it the near overwhelming scent of Hux in heat. When the occasional muffled cry or moan sounded as that door opened, Kylo found himself biting his lips bloody and digging his fingers into his thighs hard enough to leave an ugly bruise on his skin, desperate to keep hold of the ragged edges that remained of his self control and not simply rush into that room and take Hux and make him his own.

The only thing he found himself grateful for was learning that Hux’s heat was starting to let up. The last time Phasma had left the room, she brought a much lighter scent than anytime previous and no sounds from deeper within the quarters. He would miss the enticing scent, he couldn't lie about that, but he was not going to miss this miserable guard duty. Closing his eyes Kylo leaned his head back against the cool durasteel wall behind him and let out a shaky sigh, missing the soft hiss of the door in front of him opening as he let his guard down for a few moments. However, the smell of spice and lust that hit him like a punch to the gut caused him to snap his head back up so fast he felt something crack. He ignored it in favor of drinking in the sight of the gorgeous mess that stood before him in the doorway.

Red hair falling in his face, soft and ungelled, skin flushed high among fine cheeks. Beautiful blue green eyes still hazy from unsatisfied heat. Wearing soft black crop pants and a black tank, otherwise bare as he stared down at Kylo’s seated form. Kylo couldn't help but stare at the sight Hux made, so soft and warm looking. A stark contrast to the cold beauty he wore usually.

“You are not off your heat yet, why are you out here? If you need something I will send for Phasma,” Kylo managed to get out in a hoarse voice. 

“No. Phasma has been put out enough the last few days since you made her stay with me. I owe her and her mate extended leave now by the way, thank you for that. I expect you to pick up the slack while she is gone,” Hux said, voice no more than a raspy whisper. 

“Hux go back inside. Now,” Kylo growled. He didn't want to talk about Hux and Phasma together over the last three days. Despite her indeed having a mate, the sap was a beta and Phasma an Alpha. It was within her right to fuck an Omega in heat if she wished, and Kylo knew out of everyone on the Finalizer there was no one more likely to be deserving of Hux than her. 

“I will not.”

“You are not safe out here as you are,” Kylo snapped, coming to his feet and stalking over to Hux in two large steps. Leaning in close to try and intimidate the other into backing down. He realized his mistake though as he felt the heat of Hux’s skin, his scent surrounding him. He was too close to what he wanted.

“From what little I managed to gather from Phasma in the drunken haze she left me in, you have been sitting out here for the last three days. Protecting me from any Alpha that gets too close to my door, suffering the scent of an Omega in heat and taking no suppressants yourself. Tell me why. You turned me down, so why would you care?” Hux asked, standing his ground and not backing away from Kylo.

“I turned down an offer made in something other than fully conscious consent. I want you Hux, make no mistake, however I won't take something that’s not given to me with anything other than enthusiastic consent. An Omega in heat is subject to what their body wants, not always who they would actually wish to be with. There is enough bad blood between us, I don't want to add further to that and take something from you that you don't truly want to give me,” Kylo muttered, he felt the lust building up inside of him. He needed to leave, to get away from the temptation Hux was.

“So instead you sent Phasma to me, an already bonded Alpha to ‘take care of me’. Did you enjoy sitting out here thinking about me giving myself to her? About her strapping on a thick cock and feeding it to me for the last three days?” Hux snapped right back, finally losing the artificial calm he had cloaked himself in.

“I hated every second of it! Knowing she was getting to have you, that I could do nothing but sit out here and die a little more inside each day, lose a little more of my mind every time that door opened and she entered. Fuck, I have wanted you since we first met, but I kept control of myself, offered someone I knew you respected and could be with during your heat even though it killed me to do so!” Kylo hissed, eyes burning with fury at Hux’s words. 

“Foolish man,” Hux whispered, leaning forward and reaching long pale arms up, wrapping tightly around Kylo’s neck as he pressed their bodies together. 

“Hux, I am at the end of my self control, please just return to your room and leave me be. I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do,” Kylo pleaded, closing his eyes and trying to breathe through his mouth so as not to smell that enchanting scent, his body tense and unyielding to the pull of Hux’s arms. 

“Kylo, I have wanted you almost as long as you say you have wanted me. I wouldn't just present to any Alpha that desired me, you saw me try to fight back the other day even despite what my body wanted. I want you, and that's not my baser instincts talking… or at least not only them talking. I know what I am offering you Kylo, you need to be aware that this will be the last time I do so,” Hux whispered.

“Why now? Why couldn't you do this at literally any other time?” Kylo rasped.

“Because I wasn't willing to take the risk. But the other day you kissed me back, if you really don't want me, then tell me it's nothing more than instinct. That all you want me for is because I am an Omega and in heat no less, than I can forget this ever happened, that I put myself out there and took a chance, at least this way I can make myself forget what a fool I must be,” Hux said, finally pulling away from Kylo. “I know what I want and it's not just this one time, Kylo.”

With those final words, Hux turned his back on Kylo and moved to head back inside his quarters. Hand raised to shut the door behind him, to shut Kylo out since he obviously didn't want Hux the same way Hux wanted him. He would nurse his wounded pride and heart alone and then he would return to his duties in two days time, once more the cold General he always was. Or at least that's what he thought only seconds before he found himself grabbed by rough hands and pulled back into the firm chest and encircled by the muscled arms he had dreamed of. 

Hot panting breaths against his neck, where Kylo had buried his face. The soft brush of lips to sensitive skin, sending shivers down Hux’s spine, his own lips parting on a shaky exhale. Hux held himself still as he waited for whatever Kylo was going to say or do.

“I want you, Hux, more than just an Alpha wanting an Omega, for more than just a one time thing. I want everything from you, want to make you mine in every way, show the entire galaxy that you are mine,” Kylo whispered fiercely, finally giving into the desires he had put such a strangle hold on.

“Then what's stopping you?” Hux asked, tilting his head further to the side and baring his throat, his body relaxing into Kylo’s own. Relishing in the possessive nature he had known was under that mask.

“Hux… you...FUCK.” Kylo bit out. Hux was offering all of himself in that moment and Kylo didn't have it in him to deny either of them any longer.

Hux was given no warning before he found himself swung up into the air, the iron bands of Kylo’s arms firm under his back and knees as Kylo moved quickly to his bedroom. Tossing him gently onto the bed, before standing silently above Hux stretched out on the very much non regulation soft smooth black sheets. 

“Let me see you,” Hux ordered softly. He knew once Kylo touched him properly he would be lost to the last lingering vestiges of his heat, so he wanted the chance to get a good look at everything hidden under that ghastly outfit Kylo insisted upon wearing.

Kylo wasted no time in stripping down to nothing, standing naked and proud in the dimly lit room and allowing Hux to look his fill. Watching intently as Hux took in the pale skin marred by scars and a smattering of tiny moles, the broad chest and well muscled arms, rock hard abdomen and trim waist for a guy his size. Thick thighs with a neatly trimmed patch of black hair at his groin. Hard cock making Hux’s mouth water at the length and girth that stood hard and proud, the head flushed and pearling with precum at the tip. Kylo watched as Hux licked his lips and looked back up to meet Kylo’s eyes. 

‘“If you make me wait any longer I really will ask Phasma to fuck me,” Hux growled.

“Like hell you will! You're mine now Hux, whatever you had with her will not be happening again. I will slaughter anyone that even looks at you wrong much less touches you,” Kylo growled, though he was gentle as he began stripping Hux, devouring every inch revealed to him with hungry eyes.

“You really and truly do think I slept with Phasma?” Hux asked in mild surprise.

“It’s not so far-fetched an idea, you two are both beautiful and high ranking enough for it to not be a problem. You two could be good together,” Kylo said, refusing to meet Hux’s eyes as he spoke.

“You oblivious twat! There has been no one else, Kylo, and certainly not Phasma. As impressive an Alpha as she is, the only one I want is you, she is also mated to Mitaka. Now can we please discuss this later? I am done waiting for this.” Hux growled before reaching down and wrapping his hand around the thick cock he wanted inside of him.

Kylo let slip a low groan as he ground his good forward, desperate for more friction on his aching cock. God, after the last three days, even this little bit felt like heaven to him. How pathetic was he? Not even inside Hux yet and he was ready to cum and ruin it all. “If you want this to last at all remove your hand Hux, three days of sitting outside your door and smelling you, hearing you drove me close to insane. Now to finally get to have you… I won't last long if you touch me now.”

Hux felt his eyes widen in surprise as something clicked in his head. “Do you mean to say for this entire time you haven't gotten yourself off even once?”

“That is correct, I ached for you, but my need to be sure you were safe outweighed my desire to take care of myself,” Kylo whispered as he leaned in and began placing soft kisses down the side of Hux’s neck. He took hold of Hux’s wrists in one hand and pinning them to the bed above his head. He was taking no chances on having Hux touch him and letting himself lose what little of his control remained. 

“What would you have done after my heat? Alone in your quarters with my scent still fresh in your mind,” Hux asked breathlessly, a thrill shooting through him at the hold Kylo had on his wrists. 

“I would have locked myself away in my room for at least a day or two. Would have stripped down the moment I was locked away and been on my knees and cumming in my hand in only a few seconds. I would have cleaned up, grabbed the largest dildo I have and fucked myself on it until every last fucking drop of pleasure had been wrung from my flesh and I was as much a broken mess on my bed as I had imagined you to be. My knot still aching to be locked inside you, but going without, just as you had to,” Kylo rasped, biting hard enough to bruise, but not break skin. 

A loud moan escaped Hux, his body writhing and trying to press up against Kylos own. The vision of Kylo doing just as he had said searing itself into his brain. One day he may just have to ask Kylo if he could watch that for real, or watch as Kylo fucked himself on Hux’s cock instead.

“Fuck me now,” Hux gasped, tugging at the hands restraining him, desperate to touch and be touched. Feeling the strong grip around his wrist loosening Hux sighed, a sound he quickly bit off as he felt something else take the place of Kylo’s hands. “Did you… are you using the Force on me?” 

“You can't keep your hands to yourself so yes. I have things to do with my own as you can feel I am sure,” Kylo purred.

Hux bit his lip as he indeed felt Kylo’s hands sliding down his sides and to his slender thighs. Fingers gripping hard once at the delicate skin found there before spreading wide and pushing shapely legs apart, exposing Hux to Kylo’s ravenous gaze as he stared down at the slick sheened hole. 

“Still so wet there, just waiting for me to slide in and fill you up,” Kylo murmured, allowing one hand to trail down. Fingertips brushing lightly and slipping just up to the first knuckle inside. The feeling of tight wet heat gripping his fingers made him feel a bit dizzy as he thought about that same feeling around his leaking cock. Ignoring Hux’s pleas for more, he tested just how relaxed and loose Hux was, after three days, even if he had only used toys, he should be stretched enough, but Kylo needed to be sure first. 

“Kylo please, enough, I could probably take a Rathar dick with how ready I am. I need you. Now,” Hux hissed, eyes blown with lust and a flush spreading from the tips of his ears down almost to his chest.

Kylo found himself agreeing rather quickly and removed his fingers, pressing in closer to Hux’s prone form, hands back to holding his legs apart as he lined himself up and slid in, not stopping until he bottomed out. 

“Yes, fuck you feel amazing. Move, I swear I won't break,” Hux gasped, back arching as pleasure burned up his spine. 

Kylo found himself at a loss for words right then and was helpless to do anything other than pull out before thrusting back in hard and fast. Quickly falling into a rhythm he was sure was too much for the both of them, but with every whispered plea and broken moan, Kylo could only grit his teeth and give Hux everything he asked for. His hips snapping forward in a particularly hard thrust had Hux wailing and his eyes rolling back and body shuddering.

“So beautiful, so perfect, my Omega,” Kylo panted as he watched Hux fall apart beneath him.  
“Kylo...Alpha… please,” Hux whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as another tremor wracked his body, Kylo’s cock pressing heavy on Hux’s prostrate now with each thrust and driving him further and further into madness. He was desperate to cum at this point, needed to feel full and marked and claimed by his Alpha, needed to be knotted, and if the thickening of Kylo’s cock was anything to go by, he was rather close to getting it.

“Say it Hux, my lovely Omega, tell me what you want,” Kylo growled, leaning in to drag his tongue along Hux’s neck, directly over his debt gland and nipping sharply at it. His knot starting to swell at the base of his dick even as he struggled not to cum just yet, not until Hux begged him for it.

“Your knot! Please Alpha, so close…” Hux cried, uncaring right then of how needy he sounded, surrounded by the smell, feel and taste of his Alpha there was no room for anything else in him.

Kylo snarled and bit into Hux’s neck, drawing blood to ensure a lasting bond mark. He moved one hand down and wrapped it around Hux’s previously ignored cock, stroking firmly, even as he felt his orgasm wash over him. His hips managed two more deep thrusts before his knot swelled and slipped inside Hux to lock them together. 

Hux came with a scream, cum spilling over Kylo’s hand and onto his own sweat slicked abdomen. His body shaking as he felt Kylo fill him, his knot stretching Hux in a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, his body shuddering as Kylo milked him through the rest of his orgasm, not stopping until he whimpered with oversensitivity.

Kylo collapsed against Hux even as he removed the Force restraints, delighted as Hux reached up immediately and wrapped his trembling arms around Kylo’s sweat damp shoulders. Kylo allowed himself to press the gentlest of kisses to the bleeding bond mark he had created, murmuring Hux’s name as he nuzzled in as close as he could. 

Hux felt drowsy and content in a way he never had before and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He could still feel Kylo inside of him, and the warmth of his larger form lying over him, painful throb of the bond mark under Kylo’s tongue, all this worked together to drag him towards sleep. 

“Stay awake love, this will not be a comfortable way to sleep,” Kylo laughed softly as he picked up on the feeling of contentment and drowsiness radiating from Hux right then. Pulling back he gave an affectionate smile as he took in the unfocused eyes and tired features. 

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, pulling him down to take his lips in a slow almost chaste kiss.

“Yes?” 

“You marked me.”

“I did. I told you I was in this for it all.”

“Good. Now let me sleep, we can figure everything else out later,” Hux murmured as he started drifting off, unable to remain awake any longer.

Kylo pressed a quick kiss to Hux’s lips and with a lot of care and a touch of the Force managed to get them turned. Allowing Kylo to stretch out on his back and letting Hux sprawl out on top of him. Relaxing back into the soft sheets Kylo felt at peace for the first time he could remember. Hux was right, they could figure everything else out later, for now he would get some much needed rest and enjoy this time with his new mate. Closing his eyes, Kylo fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.

 

****************

Making her way into the room Phasma was met with the smell of sex and the mingled scents of Hux and Kylo. Taking in the silence of the quarters Phasma creeped towards the open bedroom doorway as slowly and quietly as she was capable of. The sight that greeted her had her freezing in place, though she was sure at least some part of her sudden paralysis was due to the Force gripping her loosely but firmly. If that wasn't enough of a message of ‘go away, then the look of murder in dark eyes from the bed told her even more clearly.

Looking at the two men tangled together, a single sheet just barely covering their nakedness underneath it, a peaceful smile on Hux’s sleeping face, told her she wouldn't have to find a way to murder Kylo now. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as a muffled snort of laughter came from Kylo as he buried his face in red hair and closed his eyes. He had better not be in her head or she would murder him anyway.

_I don't need to be in your head, you're broadcasting your thoughts loud and clear right now. Don't worry no harm will come to my mate, anyone that tries must go through me first. Now you need to leave before I forget you are his friend and I do something that will make him angry at me._

Phasma tensed at the sudden deep voice in her head, glaring at Kylo from her spot before giving a small nod of acknowledgment, the limit of her ability to move at the moment. Though she found herself quickly spun around and nudged towards the entryway before she was given back control of her own body. Grumbling to herself about ungrateful man children, she thought as loud as she could about Mitaka and their most recent evening and how they had spent it, followed by an abrupt _Stay out of my head or there's more where that came from_ before she made her way out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallway.

Hux owed her so much leave time for this; she was pretty sure she could get at least two weeks out of him. Not to mention the image of the two men was now seared into her brain… though that wasn't exactly a bad thing. She wondered if Mitaka would be up for a little role play during their leave, the General and his Knight sounded like it would make for a rather fun night. Grateful for her helmet that hid her sudden shark like grin as she began heading towards the bridge. She unexpectedly had the next few hours free and Mitaka should be getting off duty soon. No time like the present to pay him a little visit.

**Author's Note:**

> BRIEF noncon tag is listed for Hux being attacked by a fellow officer, an Alpha who wants him and won't listen to Hux's refusal. There is some fighting, touching, groping and other things Hux is not at all into but Kylo puts a stop to it rather quickly.
> 
> Please feel free to say hi to me at magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
